We belong together
by justinbieberx
Summary: Torrie and John are happily dating but what happens when a diva trys to tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Torrie and John have been dating for a year now and they are very happy together but what happens when two people try to tear them apart?

" Hey baby " John said waking his girlfriend

" Hey " Torrie said hugging him

" Time to wake up " He said

" Why?"

" because that is 10:am" John said

" Yeah but i'm tired" Torrie moaned, john looked at her and kissed her lips

" I liked that " Torrie giggled

" Why don't you get up? please hunnie! " John said

" Okay then for you " Torrie replied kissing him

" Okay babe " He said

Torrie had a shower and brushed her teeth, then she got dressed she put on a pink skirt and a white tank top, with white boots and straighed her hair.

" Wow now you look sexy " John said smirking

" Aww thanks " Torrie smiled

" I love you " John said kissing her

" I love you too " Torrie replied kissing him back

" So we doing anything tonight?" Torrie asked

" Don't know what do you think?"John asked her

" Don't know why don't we just get going? " Torrie asked

" Okay "

John unlocked the car and torrie got in the passenger seat and john got in the drivers seat and got stated to drive.

They arrived at the arena and got out of the car.

" Mmm you fighting?" Torrie asked

" Don't know "

" John!" Torrie said

" Yeah? " John asked

" You know i love you right?" Torrie said

" Hey, of course..and you know i love you too" John said, Making torrie smile.

" Come on we better go " John said getting out off the car

Torrie got out the car as well.

Torrie and John were walking backstage and saw their friends Mickie, shawn,Maria,Randy,Stephanie and Triple h

" Hey guys " Torrie said

" Hey hunnie " Mickie said giving her a hug

" How are yous?" Torrie asked

" Good yous " Mickie asked

" Were fine " John said

" Well i have to go " Randy said

" I'll come with you " Maria said

Maria and Randy took off

" Wow they went of fast!" Torrie said

" Yep " Mickie replied

" I'll never get a shot at the championship " Torrie said

" Off course you will " John said hugging her

" You really think so?" Torrie asked

" of course babe! " John said

" Aw, thanks i'm glad that you are my boyfriend" Torrie said

" Well i'm glad that i have a Beatuiful,Sweet, caring, girlfriend like you! " John said

" Why are you just soo sweet? " Torrie asked

John laughed " Don't know " He replied kissing her

" Emm...john " Torrie said

" Yeah?" John asked

" Ermmm...it..is..nothing.." Torrie said

" Sweetie you cna tell me " John said

" Really it is nothing " She said

" But you just said you wanted to tell me something " John said

" Yeah but it is nothing now " Torrie said wrapping her arms around johns neck

" Okay " John replied a little unsure

Next minute Ashley came up to them

" Hey John " Ashley said

" Hey Ashley " John said

" Hey " Torrie said

" Hey " Ashley said

" Ashley is there something you wanted? " John asked

" No " She said

" So why you here? " Torrie asked

" So why you here then " John asked

" Well can't i see how you are?" Ashley asked

" Yeah but we have to go " Torrie said

" Ok then " Ashley said as she walked away.

Torrie and John arrived at there house

" Wonder what that was about? " Torrie asked

" A know," John said

" But anyways, why don't we go to bed? " Torrie asked

" Yeah am tried " John said

" Me too " Torrie said

They changed is to there night stuff and went to bed...

Plzz review

Emma


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We belong together

John sat in the living room, watching t.v

Torrie came down the stairs in Blue jeans,pink top , white trainers

"Hey" Torrie said

"Ohh hey"John said

"What you doing?" Torrie asked

"Nothing watching T.V" John said

Torrie came closer to John and sat on his lap

"Torrie are you sure your okay?" John asked

"John i'm fine" Torrie replied hugging John

"Okay then" He said

John kissed her passinately and hugged her

"I love you" Torrie said

"Me too" John said

"It's christmas soon" Torrie said happily

"Yep"

"So we going to the arena?" Torrie asked

"Yeah!" John said

"When?" Torrie asked

"Soon" John replied

"Okay" Torrie said

"Torrie last night you didn't seem to be okay" John said

"No i just felt sick that is all" Torrie said

John still didn't believe her "You sure?" John asked

"Yip" Torrie said

John cuddled into her, John put his arms around her waist and torrie put her arms around his back.

A couple of minutes later john woke up with torrie on him

" Torrie,Torrie" John said

"Yeah?" Torrie asked

"What happend" John asked

"We fell asleep" Torrie said

"Ohh" John said

"We better get moving"john said

"Yeah lets go!" Torrie said

When they got to the arena

"Come on" John said

"Whare?" Torrie asked

John took her to the locker room

"To the locker room" Torrie asked

"Well yeah but i got you something" John said

Torrie smiled "What is it?" Torrie asked sweetly

John gave her a box, Torrie opend the box and there was a beauitful necklace it was gold and it said Torrie on it it had pink dimonds.Torrie smiled sweetly

"Thank you" Torrie said, she gave him a hug and a kissed

"You like it?" John asked

"Of course it is beauitful" Torrie said

"Glad you do" John said

John kissed her and hugged her

" Come on why don't we go home" John asked

" But.what about..." Torrie said

"It's okay come on" John said

They got into the car "It's really really beauitful John" Torrie said, John smiled at her

"Any girl would be happy to have you as a boyfriend" Torrie said

John laughed "Yip" John said

When they got home Torrie was asleep on the couch

John sat beside and stroked her cheek

"John" Torrie said faintly

"Yeah"

"I don't feel well" Torrie said

"I will go and get you a cover" John said

John put the cover over torrie

"There you go" John said

"Thanks!" Torrie said

"John can you come in beside me?" Torrie asked

" Of course" John said

John got inside the sheet with torrie and they fell asleep

" Good night " Torrie said

"Good night" John replied

End of chapter

Thanx for reading

R&R

xxxxEmmaxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: We Belong Together

John woke up with his arms around Torrie Wilson, she was so peaceful when she slept. John smiled and kissed her.

John got up and had a shower

He didn't realize Torrie had got up

"Hey" Torrie said

"Good Morning beauitful"John said

Torrie gave John a sweet smile

"Still tried?" John asked

"No"Torrie said

"Well i am"John said

"Well go back to bed" Torrie said

"No"John said

"Fine then"Torrie said

Torrie was making John a fry up. John came over and wrapped his arms around torrie's waist

"What?"Torrie asked

"Nothin can't i hug you"John said

"Yep of course"Torrie replied

John smiled and kissed her

"Torrie?,

"Yeah"She asked

"How bout we go out tommorow"John said

"Yeah sounds fun"Torrie smiled

"It will be"John said

"John i..."Torrie said

"Torrie what is wrong you are scaring m"John said

"Nothing, what time tommorow we going out?"Torrie asked

"What about 7:30?"John said

"Yeah sounds great and great timing"Torrie said

"Okay"John said

"Lets get to the arena"Torrie said

"Okay"John said

They arrived at the arena

Torrie and John had there match against Ashley & Matt, torrie and john won there match

"Yay! we won"Torrie said

"Yeah i'm soo happy"John said

"You finally beat ashley. I'm so happy to hav a girlfriend like you"John said

Torrie smiled "Well me and the girls are going xmas shopping tomrmrow"Torrie siad

"Ohh..."John

"What is it?"Torrie asked

"I thought we were going out"John said

"yea we are but at night, me and the girls are going at noon"Torrie said

"Okay then whatever"John said

Torrie laughed and kissed John

"Come on lets go to the canteen"Torrie said grabbing John's hand

"Okay"John replied

John and Torrie were having some tea

John put his hand of top of torrie's

"What"Torrie asked

"Nothing"

"Okay look tommorow we are going out and and we'll go out next week to, since we don't go out a lot okay?"Torrie said

"Okay"John said

"Come on let's go"John said

"Where?"Torrie asked

"To get some ice cream"John siad

"Okay"Torrie said

John & Torrie left the arena and got ice cream "It's so cold"Torrie said

John smiled and took of his jacket and wrapped it around torrie

"There you go"John said

"Ohh, thanks you are so sweet"Torrie said

John laughed at her comment

"Come on it's chilly. Let's get home"John said

"Yeah you right"Torrie said

a couple of hours later:

Torrie was sitting on the bed and John came in

"Hey"John said coming sitting beside torrie in the bed

"Hey baby"Torrie said

John leaned for a kiss and she shared it with him. He started to kiss her neck and removed his top and shorts. Torrie did the same and they made love all night.

End of Chapter.

Next chapter:Ashley gets jealous of Torrie and plans something.

Thanks for reading!

Plz R&R

Luv Emmaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Torrie was doing her streching. She did a running car twheel and then did a bridge

"Torrie,Torrie,Torrie"A voice said

Torrie looked up and saw Ashley

"Yeah?"Torrie asked

"Well i just saw your little boyfriend"Ashley said

"And..."Torrie said

"Well don't you think he'd rather date me?"Ashley asked

"Well you know what ashley. John would never date you and he loves me so much"Torrie said

"How do you know he loves you?"Ashley asked

"Because he does okay get out my way"Torrie said

"So i take it your not planning to have a baby soon or get married"Ashley said

Torrie didn't reply to that, she just walked out and sighed

"Hey babe"Torrie heard a voice

"Ohh hey"Torrie replied upset

"What is wrong baby"John asked

"Well it's like shes saying you will break up with me in all that"Torrie said

"I would never break up with you i love you. She is jealous of you because you are beautiful,smart,got wrestling skills don''t care what anyones say your my grilfriend and i love you. You know that don't you"John said

"Yeah i guess"Torrie said

John smiled and kissed her then went out for his match

"John"Torrie said

"Yeah"

"Good luck"Torrie smiled

"Thanks!"John said

Torrie smiled and let a tear drop

_"Maybe Ashley is Jealous of me"Torrie thought_

Torrie got up and went backstage and saw Mickie talking to shawn

"Hey guys"Torrie said

"Hey"Mickie said

"Hey"Shawn said

"Hey Shawn"Torrie smiled

"Torrie what is wrong?"Mickie asked

"Ashley is whats wrong"Torrie said

"Why? what did she do?"Mickie asked

"Well say John will break up with me and all that"Torrie said

"Torrie listen Sweetie. John loves you more than anything ashley wants to breaks yous apart because she is jealous. She thinks shes the boss of everything but she isn't"Mickie said

"So i take it she is jealous"Torrie said

"Of course your way pretty than her"Mickie said

"Thanks!"Torrie said

"Your welcome"Mickie said

Torrie laughed and walked away

She went to John's locker room.

She smiled seeing her boyfriend win.

After his match. Torrie ran and hugged him

"Hey"He said

"Hey glad you won"Torrie said

"Well thanks"John picked Torrie up making her giggle

"I love you,"Torrie said

"I love you too,"John said

"Hey, Torrie and John"Ashley said coming down the corridor

"Hey"They said

"What do you want?"Torrie asked, coming face to face with her

"Torrie"John said pulling her back

"I'm came to say to John well done for winning you match"Ashley said

"Well thanks"John said

Ashley smiled "See ya"

"Whatever"Torrie said

"You know what John see she is acting all funny around us"Torrie said

"Yeah i know come here"John said pulling her in for a hug

"So we'll be together forever"Torrie said

"I hope so..."John said

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey Maria"Ashley said walking into the the divas locker room.

"Hi Ashley"Maria said

"Maria why you friends with torrie, you should with me"Ashley said

"Well you know Ashley. Torrie is my best friend"Maria said

"Ohh whatever"Ashley said

"Well if you excuse me i got a match, ok"Maria said walkig out the locker room.

_"There is no way John and Torrie will be staying together if i'm around here"Ashley smirked to her self_

**End of chapter...**

**Hope you liked it**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Plz review!**

**Luv Emmaxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:We Belong Together

Torrie sat on the bed thinking about what Ashley said. She was scared that she might take John of her.

She turened and saw John sleeping, she put her hands on his back and woke him up.

"Hey Honey"John said

"Hey"Torrie smiled

"You okay?"John asked

"Yeah fine"Torrie sighed

"Torrie look is this about what Ashley said?"John asked

"No"

"I told you i love you and that is the end,okay?"John said

"Yeah okay then"Torrie said

John smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips

"I'm gonna get up now"Torrie said

"okay"John said

_Meanwhile..._

Ashley was on her way to Torrie's house

Torrie heard a knock

"Yeah i'm coming"Torrie said

Torrie opend the door and saw Ashley "What do you want?"Torrie asked. Ashley and said

"Can i come in?"Ashley asked

"Come on in then"Torrie said

Ashle smiled and stepped in

Ashley went into the living room and saw John putting on his T-Shirt

"Hey John"Ashley said with a smile

"Hey Ashley"John said

"How are you?"Ashley said

"I'm good,you."John said

"Good."Ashley smiled

Torrie came in "Hey"

"Hey babe"John said

Ashley stepped back and stared at Torrie and John.

"Torrie, how are you sweetie?"Ashley asked

"Fine."Torrie said

"Awesome!"Ashley said

"Ashley maybe you should go now"Torrie said

"Why?"

"Because okay"Torrie said

"Okay then"Ashley said

Ashley walked out with a evil smirk on her face.

"Wow, glad she is away"Torrie said putting her arms around John's neck

"Yeah come here"John said putting his arms around her waist.

Torrie smiled and kissed him. He started to kiss her neck making torrie giggle.

"I really love you,"Torrie smiled

"Me too."John said

"John are we going out to night?"

"Yeah like i always say" 

Torrie smiled and went to her room. She put on a black sparkly dress and and put black shoes and curled her hair.

"Wow you look beautiful"John said

"Thanks and so do you"Torrie said

After there date:

They came back and sat on the couch.

"I really had fun tonight"Torrie said

"Yep me too,"John said

Torrie smiled and hugged John "Why don't we watch a film?"Torrie asked

"Yeah what one?"John asked

"Okay what about the marine?"Torrie asked

"Yeah sure"John smiled

Halfy way through the film. Torrie had falling asleep.

John smiled and carried her to the bed.

"John"

"Yeah,hun"John said

"Can i hug you?"Torrie asked

"Yeah come here"John said pulling her into him.

"Night John"Torrie said

"Night Torrie"John replied kissing her on the lips.

**End of chapter...**

**Please review**

**Next chapter: Is Ashley gonna take John away from Torrie?**

**Bye!!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Luv Emmaxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**John was sitting in his locker room thinking what went down between Torrie and Ashley.**

**Torrie came in the locker room "Hey,"**

**"Hey hun."John said**

**"Well done in you match."Torrie smiled**

**"Thanks,"**

**"Yeah"**

**Torrie sate next to John**

**"Got a match with Ashley next week."**

**"Well good luck then"John smiled**

**"So why don't we go down to the canteen and get something to eat."John said**

**"Yeah,lets go,"**

**John smiled and took Torrie's hand. **

**Torrie and John reached the canteen.**

**They sat down on the table.**

**"So is it a tag team match next week?"John asked**

**"No single match"Torrie replied**

**"Ohh,cool."John said**

**Torrie laughed "John can we go now?,"**

**"Yeah come on,"**

**Torrie smiled and got up from the chair**

**They got home. Torrie gave chloe some dinner and water.**

**"Hey"**

**"John hey are you okay because you have been acting weird all day"Torrie said**

**"I'm fine, okay?"John said**

**"Okay,"**

**"Look i'll make something to eat,Then we can go to bed"John said**

**"Okay,"**

**After there dinner. John made the bed and went for a shower.**

**Torrie came in and looked out some clothes for bed.**

**John came out the shower and got into the bed.So did Torrie**

**"John the dinner was lovely."Torrie said**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah"Torrie smiled. John smiled back and kissed her**

**Meanwhile...**

**Ashley was talking to Maria.**

**"So is John and Torrie really close?"Ashley asked**

**"Yeah, they are boyfriend and girlfriend, duh!"Maria said**

**"Okay,"**

**"Anyways i'm gonna go and get some sleep"Maria said**

**"Okay."Ashley smirked**

**"Bye,"**

**"Bye"Ashley replied**

**As Ashley sat and smirked****and thought**_"How will i take John away from Torrie?"_

**End of chapter:**

**Plz review thanks!**

**Luv lots Emmaxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**John was in his room waiting for Torrie to get changed.**

**"Torrie hunnie hurry,"**

**"Coming doing my hair."Torrie shouted from the Bathroom.**

**John sighed.Torrie came out with jeans,pink top and black boots.**

**"Looking fabulous."John smiled**

**"Thanks,"Torrie said as she sat on his lap and kissed him.**

**"C'mon let's go."John said**

**Torrie got up from John and took his hand**

**They arrived there.**

**Torrie and John were in the canteen.**

**"So who you fighting tonight?"John asked Torrie**

**"Well it was Ashley buts it's changed to beth.**

**"Ohh...just be careful."John said**

**"I will don't worry,"**

**"Okay,"John smiled**

**"Anyways i'm going to get ready"Torrie said**

**"Okay hun,"**

**What John didn't know was Ashley was coming.**

**"John,John."Ashley said**

**"What?"**

**"You okay? i mean you look a little pale."Ashley said**

**"Fine,"**

**"Cool." She replied **

**"Yeah."**

**Ashley got closer to John...**

**"Do you think i'm beauitful than Torrie?"Ashley asked**

**"Ashley look i love Torrie she beauitful than any girl,okay."John said**

**"But..."**

**"Ashley no buts. Torrie is my girlfriend and i love you shes right you are Jealous."John said.**

**"Well everyone thinks i'm the hottest diva."She smirked**

**"Well in my opinon shes the hottest."John said**

**"Why she posed for playboy."Ashley said**

**"So did you."John looked at her wierdly**

**"Yeah i only posed once."Ashley smirked**

**"And that makes you the best,"**

**"Pretty much yeh."Ashley said**

**"Ashley your evil."John said**

**"I know."She smirked**

**"Just go becuase Torrie will be here any second."John said**

**Ashley smirked and walked way.**

**"What was that all about?"Shawn asked coming over**

**"Ohh...nothin."John said**

**"Right,"**

**"Yeah."John replied**

**"John,"Torrie shouted**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I bet beth,"Torrie screamed**

**"Thats great baby"John said kissing her**

**"Yep,"**

**"Torrie let's go."John said**

**"Why?"**

**"I'm tired that is all,"**

**"Okay."Torrie replied**

**Torrie and John's house**

**"John im going to bed."Torrie said**

**"Okay i'll be there in a min,hun."John called from downstairs**

**"Okay."Torrie smiled as she lay down on the bed**

**John came and changed then he go into the bed with Torrie.**

**"Torrie you know i love you, Right?"John said**

**"Yeah of course,"**

**"Good."He replied**

**"I hope i have a match with Ashley next week."Torrie said.**

**"Yep,"**

**Torrie kissed John lightly on the lips**

**"I love you,"**

**"I love you too,"John replied**

**"Going to get a drink."Torrie said**

**"Okay hun."John smiled**

**Torrie got back into the room and saw John sleeping.**

**She kissed him on the lips.**

**"Good Night."Torrie said**

**"Good Night,"John replied**

**End of chapter**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**R&R Plz!**

**Thanks! **

**Luv Emmaxxx**

**xxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey Back with another Chapter of; We belong Together**_

**Torrie sat down in the living room drinking Tea. Chloe came on to her lap**

**"Ohh hey chloe."Torrie said.**

**Torrie had now finished her Tea, she put it in the kitchen**

**"John wake up!"Torrie shouted from the bottom of the stairs**

**Torrie went upstairs and went into their room.**

**"John,"**

**"What."John moaned**

**"Time to get up."Torrie said sitting on the bed **

**"Why?"**

**"Because..we have to go to work."Torrie said**

**"Five more minutes baby please."John said**

**"Okay look the time i do my hair you have to be up, right?"Torrie said**

**"Yeah whatever."John said shutting his eyes**

**Torrie smiled and went back down stairs to do her hair.**

**Back in the room:**

**John shrugged and woke up.**

**He went for a shower then got ready. He walked down stairs with a smile on his face.**

**"Hey Good Morning."Torrie smiled giving him a kiss**

**"You too."John said**

**"So what we eating?"John asked**

**"What about Fry up?"Torie asked**

**"Yeah,"**

**"Okay."Torrie said making it.**

**After there fry up. They went to the arena**

**"Wow it's hot in here."Torrie said**

**"Yeah it is."John said.**

**Torrie giggled and kissed John.**

**"Now that was hot."John said**

**"Yep it was."Torrie smirked**

**"I'm gonna see the girls."Torrie said**

**"Okay."John replied**

**Torrie went to the locker room and smiled. She saw Mickie, Maria, Michelle, Candice.**

**"Hey girls,"Torrie smiled.**

**"Hey."  
**

**"So what yous up too?"Torrie asked**

**"Nothin,"They replied**

**"Why?"**

**"Torrie hun, because we are not up to anything."Mickie said**

**"Ohh...Right."Torrie said**

**"I really hope i can have a chance to fight Ashley"Torrie said**

**"You will soon."Mickie said**

**"You think?"**

**"Yeh totally."Maria said**

**"She is just so, so, so evil!"Torrie said**

**"Yeah i agree."Mickie replied**

**"Yeah glad you do."Torrie smiled and walked out the locker room**

**"Hey babe."Torrie said running up to John**

**"Hey sweetie."John replied**

**Torrie giggled and kissed him.**

**"Oh look who it is."Someone said from behind.**

**"Ashley what do you want?"Torrie asked**

**"Vince said we could have a match next week."Ashley smirked**

**"Ohh yeah."Torrie said**

**"Yeah."Ashley smiled**

**Torrie smiled back**

**"Anyways i should go."Ashley said**

**"Yeah you should."Torrie said**

**Ashley walked away and smirked.**

**"Come on . I'm tired."Torrie said**

**"Okay."John said**

**As soon as they got home. Torrie went for a shower and got ready for bed.**

**"Torrie,"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Wanna watch a dvd or something."John asked**

**"No i'm tired."Torrie replied**

**"Okay."John smiled and got in beside Torrie.**

**"Night John,"**

**"Night Torrie,"**

**They smiled and turned the light off and went to sleep.**

**End of Chapter...**

**Please review thanks...**

**Next Chapter: Torrie vs Ashley. Who will win?**

**Thanks.**

**Happy new year!**

**Luv Emmaxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chapter 9:

Torrie was getting ready for her match against Ashley. She put on white hot pants, white bikini top, leg warmers and her white Trainers.

John came in "Hey Sweetie."John smiled.

"Hey how do i look?"She asked

"Beauitful,"He replied

"Oh John i'm so nervous."Torrie said sitting down.

"Don't be you will win."John replied hugging Torrie.

"Thanks."She replied kissing John on the lips passionately.

"Oh my match is up next so i better go."Torrie said.

"Bye, oh and good luck."John said

"Thanks."Torrie shouted back.

Torrie's music hit the arena all the fans were Jumping up and down

She smiled and tagged some of her fans. She got into the ring and did her kiss of peace sign.

Then Ashley's music hit some of the fans cheered and some of them didn't.

She got into the ring and smirked at Torrie.The bell rang.

They started of with a tie up. Ashley smirked and kicked Torrie making her fall to the mat.Torrie yelped in pain. Torrie tried to reverse but Ashley had a hand full of her hair putting her face flat on the mat.

"Ahhhhh!"Torrie yelped in pain.

Ashley smirked and got her up but this time Torrie revearsed and punched her, this time Ashley yelped. Torrie flung her by the hair and then Torrie planted a ddt, but Ashley revearsed it and flung Torrie around the ring.

"You liked that Huh Torrie?"Ashley said smirking

Torrie was still in pain as Ashley smirked, she went for a pin.

1...2...The ref conuted but Torrie kicked out.

Ashley got angry and got up to the turnbuckle and tried to do the starstruck but Torrie moved out of the way.

Torrie made it to her feet and picked up Ashley. Torrie planted a facebuster on Ashley and went for the pin...

1..2..3,The ref counted

The ref raised Torrie's hand up, She smiled and got out of the ring and she tagged fans then walked backstage.

"Torrie."John said running up to her.

"Hey."Torrie replied giving John a hug..

"Well done for winning,"John kissed her.

"Thanks."Torrie said

"Oh John i'm going for a shower now."Torrie said

"Right babe."John said

After her shower she put on her clothes.

"Torrie hunnie,"

"Mickie hey."Torrie said

"Congrats!! on beating Ashley."Mickie said

"Yeah thank you,"Torrie replied

"Yeah,"

"Okay thanks i better get back to John."Torrie said to Mickie.

"Okay..."

She went out of the locker room and saw her boyfriend John Cena

"Hey John."Torrie said

"Hey."He replied back to her.

"I'm just so happy, i mean i finally beat her."Torrie said

"Yep watched the whole thing."He smiled at her.

She gave him a kiss.

"So ...what do you wanna do now?"Torrie asked

"Don't know,"John said

"Okay emm...you got a match?"Torrie asked

"No."John said

"Aww cool."Torrie replied

"What about next week?"Torrie asked

"Don't think so."John replied

"Oh well then.."Torrie smiled

"Yep."John said

"I really want another match with Ashley."Torrie said

"Why?"

"Because, i enjoyed fighting her,"Torrie laughed

John laughed back and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey guys."Randy said walking up to them.

"Hey Randy."John said

"Well done on beating Ashley."Randy said

"Well...Thanks!"Torrie smiled

"Your welcome."Randy said

"Yeah anyways John i'm going to get a drink."Torrie said

"Okay..."John replied

"Wow! Torrie's getting better in the ring everytime."Randy said

"Yep, i'm happy she bet her."John smiled

"Yeah me too."Randy smiled

"Right anyways i'm going."Randy said

"Okay bye."John said

Torrie was getting a drink, until Ashley came up to her.

"Hey Torrie."Ashley said

"Ohh hey what do you want?"Torrie asked

"Another match next week this time it is a tag team match."Ashley smirked

"Ohh.."Torrie said

"It's Me,Melina and Beth."Ashley said

"And it's You,Mickie and Maria..."Ashley said

"Okay thats fine."Torrie replied.

Ashley walked away and smirked.

"Hey Torrie."John said

"Hey what did she want?"John asked

"Oh nothing, just telling me that it is me,maria and mickie against her,melina and beth in a tag match."Torrie replied looking at him.

"Oh good hope you and the girls win."John let out a smile.

"Thanks...again."Torrie said

"Yeah."John smiled

**End of chapter**

**Please review!!**

**Thanks!!**

**Next chapter: Torrie, Mickie and Maria vs Ashley, Beth and Melina.**

**Luv Emma**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey another Chapter of We Belong Together.

Torrie, Mickie and Maria were getting ready for their match.

"I hope we win." Maria said putting her arm bands on.

"Yeah i totally agree with Maria" Mickie replied.

"I guess but, we might win. Because i did beat Ashley last week." Torrie replied with a smile.

"Yeah i just hope we do, cause Melina better watch it." Maria said.

"So does Beth." Mickie said.

"So does Ashley,She defintely needs a beaten," Torrie said.

"Yeah come on lets go and get a drink, before our match," Maria said,

"Yep come on." Mickie replied.

In John's locker room:

"John so do you think the girls will win?"Shawn asked.

"Yeah, i really do hope so."He replied.

"I mean i think Ashley has got really, really strong." Shawn said.

"Torrie is strong too."John replied.

"I know, i didn't mean it like that." Shawn said.

"I know. But anyways i better going and wish the girls good luck." John replied walking out the locker room.

"Okay then." Shawn said.

Back with the girls.

John walked over to them.

"Hey babe." Torrie said giving him a hug.

"Hey darling." He replied with a nice smile.

"What ya doing here?." Torrie asked John.

"Well i wanted to see you, and wish you good luck." John replied.

Suddenly...Vince came and said something, "You know what girls, i think we should have the match next week."

"What?."Torrie said.

"Next week, okay?" Vince said

"Yeah, okay." Torrie said.

"Good..." Vince smirked walking off.

Torrie sighed she really wanted to fight Ashley!

Later on.

"Hey baby." John said coming into there bedroom.

"Hey hun." She replied smiling.

"Hey what's up?" John asked.

"Nothing, i just wanted that match." Torrie said.

"Aww babe you will get it." John said.

"Thanks." Torrie said.

"Come on, get some sleep." John said.

"Yeah, night." Torrie said.

"Night," He replied.

_End of chapter._

_Please review!!_

_Thanks._

_Luv Lots Emma xx xx xx_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys back with another chapter...Please R&R.**

**Torrie, Mickie and Maria were talking in the locker room**

"**I cannot believe, we we didn't get the match last week." Sighed Mickie.**

"**Hey come on Tor. It's this week." Mickie said putting her arm round Torrie.**

"**I know, But what if we lose?" Torrie replied.**

"**What makes you think that?" Mickie asked.**

"**Well. I don't know but Ashley just emm seems a lil stronger..." Torrie replied.**

"**Her strong? I don't think so. She always mostly loses every match," Mickie said.**

"**Yeah, i agree with Mick." Maria replied.**

"**Okay. You guys are right" Torrie said.**

"**Of course we are..." Mickie replied.**

**Torrie giggled. "I 'll meet you guys in a bit." Torrie said.**

"**Okay hunnie." Mickie and Maria replied.**

**Torrie closed the locker room door, and walked down the corridor.**

"**Hey baby." She heard a voice from behind.**

"**John hey!" Torrie said hugging him.**

"**So your match is definitely...on tonight?" John asked her.**

"**Absolutely,"**

"**Ohh. Honey that'**

**s great." John replied.**

"**Yeah it is." Torrie said.**

**John kissed Torrie passionately. "I love you, "**

"**I love you too," **

**They shared another kiss. This time Vince inturupted.**

"**Vince." Torrie said.**

"**Sorry to inturup, but Torrie you've got a match remember." Vince said.**

"**So it is on," Torrie replied.**

"**Definitely," Vince replied.**

"**Oh cool." Torrie said.**

**A couple of Minutes later:**

**John was in the locker room listening to, **_**Apologize- By Timberland.**_

"**John hello..." Shawn said waving his hand in front of John.**

"**What?" John said taking the ear phones out his ears.**

"**Torrie wants you to go at ringside," Shawn said.**

"**Oh, okay then" John said getting up and going out the locker room.**

**The match:**

**All the divas were in the ring,**

**Torrie and Ashley started of in the ring.**

**Ashley and Torrie got face to face, Ashley suddenly slapped her.**

**Torrie got back up. And this time, Torrie gave Ashley a few punches.**

"**Come on, Torrie!" Maria shouted**

"**Yeah come on, hun." John shouted.**

**Ashley looked at Torrie, and kicked her**

"**Like that. Torrie?"**

**Suddenly Torrie speared. Ashley. And quickly tagged Mickie in.**

**Mickie picked Ashley up by the hair. "You like that Ashley...?"**

**Mickie got up and tagged in Maria, Ashley got up and tagged in Melina.**

**Melina kicked Maria in the stomach. **

"**Owww!" Maria yelled in pain.**

**Melina smiled and picked her up. Melina tagged in Beth. Beth slapped Maria, and then put her on the rope and did a fancy move to Maria.**

"**Come on Maria." Torrie and Mickie shouted.**

**Maria started to fight back, and tagged in Torrie. Beth tagged Ashley...**

**Torrie gave her a few punches and kicks, she also did her neckbreaker.**

**Torrie went for the pin, **

**1...2...3. The ref counted.**

**Torrie, Mickie, John and Maria hugged each other and smiled.**

**They got out the ring.**

**Backstage:**

"**Yous were great out their," Torrie said.**

"**Yeah look. We're going to get a drink, you coming?" The girls asked.**

"**No thanks. Gonna stay here with John," Torrie replied.**

"**Okay.." They both smiled.**

**End of chapter...**

**Please Review**

**Thanks.**

**A/N: Sorry about the match. I am not good at the matches, lol.**

**Anyway please review.**

**Love Emma xx**


End file.
